


I wanna know what love is

by baduntilitsgood



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Fluff, M/M, More tags as I go, Partying, STARTS WITH ZORO'S POV THOUGH, as usual Zoro is extremely gay, background acelaw, college friend adventures, kind of a slow burn but i cant do that to myself for that long, mostly Luffy's POV, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baduntilitsgood/pseuds/baduntilitsgood
Summary: Luffy tries to understand what's different about Zoro.In the end, thank god Sabo went to this university specifically.-Rating might change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> edit: I fixed some typos cause I'm a dumbass

It’s a Saturday night, technically Sunday morning when Luffy meets Zoro at a college party. 

Zoro’s walking into a kitchen to get more alcohol when some goofy, excited guy with a straw hat slams into him as he leaves the kitchen. 

“OOPS! Sorry!” straw hat shouts over the noise of the party. 

If that was all that happened he would’ve moved on, possibly never to see the straw hatted guy again but straw hat had a drink in his hand and the drink didn’t spill on Zoro but the guy next to them. And now, Zoro has some random jackass shouting in his face, thinking Zoro’s the one who spilled the drink on said jackass. He seems pretty pissed and also drunk, but because Zoro’s Zoro, he’s also drunk. Zoro kind of doesn’t mind being blamed though, and Straw Hat seems too scrawny to hold up in a fight. Zoro could fight this guy with his hands behind his back while asleep, so being drunk isn’t really a problem.

“Hey! Stop yelling at this guy, it was my fault!” Straw Hat interrupts. Straw Hat looks annoyed, and now Zoro’s annoyed because now Straw Hat might actually get hurt if he tries to fight this guy instead of running and letting Zoro handle it.

The jackass turns to Straw Hat, seeming even more pissed, and he just stares grumpily at Straw Hat for a moment. Then, when his anger seems to burst he swings at Straw Hat, who surprisingly blocks the punch by catching his wrist and then pushes the jackass back like it’s nothing.

That pisses the jackass guy off more of course, so he calls his friends over. Straw Hat, again to Zoro’s surprise, punches a different guy with ease. Straw Hat has the biggest smile on his face, like he’s having the time of his life. The jackass guy’s friends mistake Zoro for being Straw Hat’s friend, so Zoro gets to get in a few punches in before they escape the party and the fight.

Straw Hat laughs as they run into the fresh air and down the street. After about a block or two of running they slow to a walk, Straw Hat skips, punches his fists into the air and whoops and yells, “That was fun!” He sends an extremely bright smile Zoro’s way, “You were so cool! What your name?!”

Now, Zoro’s not one to say he believes in love at first sight - and he doesn’t - but he can’t say his heart doesn’t skip a beat. Because now that they’re in a little bit better light he can see that Straw Hat here, is really pretty cute. And not only that but the shining smile and excited attitude seems to add some kind of other layer that seems to throw Zoro off.

“I’m Zoro.” is said without missing a beat however, if not a little breathlessly. 

Luffy chuckles, “I’m Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you!” Luffy shakes Zoro’s hand with confidence and affirmation. Then, because Luffy’s full of surprises, Luffy says “I’m starving, lets go get pancakes.”

And this is how not 5 minutes later Zoro finds himself in a 24 hour diner, at 4am, sitting across from straw hat who’s just punched a whole bunch of guys out and is now ordering a giant stack of pancakes and an orange juice as they sit down. Zoro just asks for a water and thanks the waitress as she leaves.

After the waitress leaves Luffy looks to Zoro with a calmer smile on his face, “I would say I’m sorry you got sucked into that fight but you seemed pretty happy to fight them too! So I’m not gonna say it.” 

Zoro smirks at Luffy’s straight forwardness, “You weren’t that bad either.” Luffy laughs at Zoro’s complement. 

“That bad?!” A pout develops on Luffy’s face, “I punched more guys than you!” 

Zoro huffs, “Yeah, your right.” It puts a smile back on Luffy’s face. 

“How’d you get to be so strong Zoro? Not a lot of people are good at fighting like that.”

“Well, I’ve practiced Kendo since I was little, and I--” 

Luffy’s gasp interrupts him. “Do you have any swords?!” Luffy asks with a wondrous look in his eye.

Zoro smiles, he likes being asked about this, “Yep, I have three. I practice a three swords style.”

“THREE SWORDS?! ZORO!!! ZORO THAT’S SO COOL!” Luffy yells loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear if it were crowded. Zoro’s not bothered by Luffy’s loudness. Luffy’s excitement boosts Zoro’s ego too. Luffy laughs, “I’ve gotta see that!”

“Maybe I’ll show you sometime,” Zoro say’s puffed up with confidence. It’s not that he wants to impress Luffy, but he kinda does. He wants to show Luffy he’s as strong as he is.

As they continue talking Zoro learns that Luffy’s 19, he isn’t in this town for college but because his older brothers go to college. Which somewhat clues Zoro in on how Luffy’s able to handle himself in a fight, but when Zoro asks Luffy just laughs and changes the topic.

Luffy learns that Zoro is 21, and that he does go to college but mostly through his Kendo scholarship. Zoro tells him how he really doesn’t like college all that much but wants to get a degree to help him find work.

When Luffy’s pancakes finally come Zoro sees him practically inhale a humongous amount of food, Zoro knows even he can’t consume at anything close to that pace. He learns that Luffy really, really likes food, and that he has some chef friend that cooks for him sometimes. Luffy says he wouldn’t mind becoming a food critic, but “Sanji” says he doesn’t have “the taste for it” because he just like whatever he’s given most of the time. Zoro jokes about wanting to be an alcohol critique and Luffy laughs with him, and tells him alcohol is one of the only things he’s not a fan of.

Zoro notices he actually doesn’t mind that Luffy’s loud and energetic personality. Most people who have that bother Zoro. 

Luffy gets a call that interrupts their small talk. The person on the other side of the call sounds really whiny. When Luffy hangs up he states, “That was my brother, I have to go but tonight was fun Zoro! Give me your phone!”

“Why?”

“I want us to be friends Zoro, I need to give you my phone number!”

“Oh,” Zoro unlocks his phone, opens his contacts, and hands it to Luffy. Who types in his number with his name (which included a meat emoji), takes a selfie for the contact picture, and then texts himself to get Zoro’s number.

Zoro scoffs at the meat emoji when his phone is handed back to him. Luffy pays for the food as they leave. Once out the door, as usual, Zoro has no idea where he is. He walks with Luffy like he knows Luffy’s going the direction of his dorm for a moment before asking “…where are we?”

“Huh?” Luffy looks over at Zoro, suddenly very confused, “Zoro, we’re like 3 blocks from the campus, what do you mean where are we?”

Zoro kinda hates everyone treating him like an idiot because he has exactly zero sense of direction. And he really doesn’t want Luffy to think he’s so much of an idiot that he doesn’t care to talk to him again. Zoro rubs his neck awkwardly, and looks to find the words.

“Oh! Zoro, I’m sorry!” Luffy grabs Zoro’s hand and pulls Zoro along as he says “I’m gonna get you back to your dorm okay?! It’s okay to have no idea where we are alright?! You’re still super cool!”

Zoro’s blushing almost noticeably at Luffy’s sudden hand hold and his words, they make him feel a little less bad about his sense of direction but, “I thought you had to go?” Now he feels kinda guilty for causing Luffy to possibly be late to wherever he needs to be.

“It’ll be okay Zoro, I’m late all the time!!” Luffy’s words cause Zoro to smile for a second and Luffy’s grip tightens around his hand. 

Zoro for some reason doesn’t want him to let go. He’s never really cared for romance, and it’s not like Luffy’s special or anything, he’s let people hold his hand before. Except Luffy might be a little special cause Zoro really likes the feel of their hands together and Luffy’s pretty neat. But also when Luffy lets go that might be the last he sees of Luffy for a while and he’s not looking forward to that.

But they do have to get there eventually, which is sooner than later because Luffy was right about them being really close to the campus.

He thanks Luffy as he lets his hand go.

“You’re welcome.” Luffy smiles at Zoro for a moment, and it almost gets awkward before, “Oh! Yeah I have to go! I see you soon Zoro!”

“Goodnight!”

“Goodnight Zoro!”

\--

When Luffy gets home he slams the door pretty hard as he leans on it, breathing hard due to his run back after dropping Zoro off. It wasn’t about worrying about being late but to try to get some of his excited energy out. His own thoughts are getting to him too.

A voice groans from the couch before he calls out “Luffy is that you!” definitely louder than necessary.

“Ace!” Luffy quickly gets to the end of the couch that Ace’s feet are at. “Where were you?! I couldn’t find you after five minutes into that party!”

“It doesn’t matter! Did you have fun? Are you okay?” Ace asks. Luffy’s just noticed that Ace is drunk if the slur in his sentences were anything to go by.

“Yeah! Are you alright? What happened?”

Ace puckers his lips as he thinks “I met this guy, and he beat me-”

“HE BEAT YOU?!”

Suddenly one of the bedroom doors slams open and out comes Sabo, not looking entirely sober himself (but not from alcohol or marijuana or something “fun” as Ace calls it, it’s more due to lack of sleep and too many energy drinks) “SOMEONE BEAT YOU?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY BEAT YOU?! ACE?! ACE YOU BETTER TELL US RIGHT NOW IF WE NEED TO BEAT THE SH--”

Ace pushes himself up to yell, “SHUT THE FUCK UP SABO THAT’S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!” still slurring his words as he talks, somehow it makes the sentence come out really whiny. He lies back down, a little defeated but mostly he’s too dizzy right now. “We were playing a drinking game, that what I’m talking about calm down!”

“Okay cool.” Sabo walks straight back into his room and closes the door behind him.

“Oh... so he won Ace? Is he cool or is he an enemy?”

Ace suddenly blushes pretty hard at this line of questioning, he leans into the couch cushions to hide his face but Luffy sees Ace’s embarrassed smile before it’s completely hidden.

Luffy laughs his usual “shishishi.” 

“So he’s cool Ace?” Ace nods, face still buried in their couch cushions. Luffy comes over to the side of the couch to squat down and rub Ace’s shoulder in order to comfort him a little. This gets Ace’s head out the cushions and to look at Luffy. Ace looks extremely goofy with his face still really red.

“So what happened Loof?” Ace asks. Luffy sat down, getting himself into a more comfortable position to have a conversation.

“How do you know something happened?”

“Because I’m your big brother, and you certainly took your time coming home.” Ace paused then continued, “Plus I’m your big brother, and I know… something always happens.”

Luffy huffed, “I got in a fight.”

“YOU WHAT?!”

A bedroom door slams open again, “YOU WHAT?!”

“Calm down,” Luffy whined, “You guys get in fights all the time!”

“Something bad could have happened!” Ace whines as he lies back down, visibly much more grumpy than before, while Sabo came over and sat on the armrest of the couch Ace’s legs were hanging off of. Ace turns his face to Sabo.

“Go on.” Sabo said.

“Sabo aren’t you supposed to be doing homework.” Ace said, interrupting Luffy’s chance to continue the story.

“Aren’t you?”

“...okay that’s fair.” And then Ace tries to kick Sabo off the end of the couch, but his kick is weak and Sabo just grabs his foot before it hits him. Trying to kick Sabo while drunk was a huge mistake because Sabo just twists him off the couch and onto the floor. Still super dizzy and a bit weak, Ace can’t stop his face from smacking into the floor. Luffy dodged his falling body and is cackling and rolling on the floor by the time Ace rolls off his stomach and onto his back. Ace uses his best ‘I’m dying” voice “Luffy, Luffy, come here.” 

Luffy still laughing, there’s tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, “NO WAY!” 

“Please,” Ace whines, “I’m not gonna do anything just come here.”

“Luffy don’t do it.” Sabo says, laughing himself to tears too.

“Alright, whatever Ace.” Stands up and takes the few steps to stand near Aces head, knowing exactly what Ace is up too but not caring otherwise.

“Give me a hand?”

Luffy laughs, extending his hand for Ace to grab. Of course, Ace tries to pull Luffy onto the floor but Luffy braced himself for the pull and is pulling Ace up at the same time. Luffy’s winning and Ace is dangling a bit of the floor, he could probably be swung a bit if Luffy tried. Ace quickly lets go and grabs Luffy’s leg, successfully getting Luffy to drop to the ground right on his butt. Ace laughs triumphantly as he jumps on Luffy and wrestles him into a noogie but Ace is getting really dizzy, which makes it easy for Luffy to roll back and slam Ace into the wall. Luffy crawls away but Ace recovers quickly and grabs Luffy leg again.

“SABO HELP!!” Luffy cries, he’s laughing too though. Sabo replies by laughing and not making any motion to move from his spot. Wrestling ensues for a bit longer, and despite being closer to winning it ends when Ace gets too dizzy to keep moving and Luffy raps his limbs around Ace, locking Ace’s arms and legs in place. “I WON!!!” Luffy laughs.

“You only won because I let you!” Ace honestly feels like he’s gonna throw up. He wants to get water or go to the bathroom but he settles for not moving because getting up will only make it worse.

Luffy throws back a very childish “NUH-UH.” and lets Ace go. As he sits up a little and sees Ace’s ‘I’m gonna throw up’ face, he jumps up immediately and goes to their tiny kitchen and brings back a glass of water and a pot and sets them down near Ace. They may have been wrestling a moment ago but Ace has taken care of Luffy so much, he wouldn’t even think about not helping him.

(When Ace sees what Luffy came back with his lip wobbles, and he holds back tears. It might be a simple gesture of what Ace knows is love but he’s really tired and drunk, so his emotions aren’t completely within his control.

Luffy helps Ace sit up to drink some of the water, getting him back onto the couch. Ace gets Luffy to sit next to him so he can lean his head on his little brother’s shoulder. Ace knows he’s being a fucking sap but if he wants to cuddle his little brother, he can and he will. Plus, he knows Luffy doesn’t care and won’t make fun of him for it.)

Sabo chuckles at the complete change in mood as he gets up to go get Ace an aspirin. When he comes back and gives the medicine to Ace (who looks really close to crying) he says, “Keep going, What happened Luffy?”

“Huh? Oh well... when I fought this one guy, this other guy got caught up in it too.” Luffy says, “He went with me when I got food! He was really nice.”

“Wow this actually doesn’t sound that bad yet, Ace.”

Ace responds with a groan, they know somethings coming.

“He had green hair and really grumpy looking… OH! He said he had three swords! And that they’d show me them! Zoro was really cool guys!” 

Both Ace and Sabo groan, “Luffy, why do you attract such weird people?” Ace asks.

“Dear god, I know we can’t stop you, so please, please be careful.” Sabo whines, knowing he’s never gonna be listened to by their little brother. “At the very least, please give us his full name before he shows you his swords so we know who to call the police on when you don’t come home!”

Luffy laughs, he gets they’re concerned but there is nothing to worry about “It’ll be fine, I can feel it.”

“Luffy that’s not reassuring, _we_ can’t always trust your gut instinct.” Ace says.

“Why not?! My guts are never wrong!”

Sabo sighs “But still Luffy, you never know what a person can do. If you don’t hear anything else we say, at least hear me say BE CAREFUL.” 

“Of course! I am always careful.”

Sabo gets up and goes back to his room mourning for the future fate of Luffy. Ace gets up deciding it’s time to go to sleep. There is no way they can argue with their little brother no matter what. 

Understanding the conversation is done, Luffy goes to his room as well. He’s a bit tired and could use some sleep.

While Luffy’s falling asleep he thinks of how strange it was to connect with Zoro so much, and that he really wants to play with Zoro’s earrings? He hopes he can see Zoro again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and Zoro go to parting and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I blame my job for making me constantly exhausted. Also it's really fucking hard to write in Luffy's POV. Please expect it to take this long though, then maybe I wont feel the pressure to get it done in a week and actually get it done in a week.

A few days later Luffy’s on the university campus trying to find where Nami wants him to go. She called him, told him she needs his help with something and gave him the class to go to.

On the way there, Luffy spots a man with familiar green hair and gold earrings and shouts out, “Zoro!” across the crowded outdoor walkway. People that aren’t Zoro look at him like they’re personally offended but Luffy doesn’t mind.

When Zoro looks up to see who’s yelling at him, Luffy smiles and waves his hand so Zoro sees him. Zoro looks surprised, “Luffy?!”

Luffy runs up to Zoro, “Hey Zoro.”

“Hey,” Zoro pauses, “What are you doing here I thought you didn’t go here?”

“I don’t, but my brothers and a lot of my friends do.” Luffy remember’s Nami’s request and his toothy smile changes into a confused pout. He brings the hand up that he wrote the location of Nami’s class on to show Zoro, “Do you have any idea where this is? Nami told me to go there but I can't find it.” He knows Zoro seems really directionally challenged but maybe Zoro will actually know where this place is, because Luffy isn’t getting any closer to it. Either way, at least he gets to talk to Zoro more.

Zoro looks like he wants to ask something when Nami’s name is mentioned but seems to drop it and looks at the class on Luffy’s hand. Zoro looks really confused before he says, “E106’s in the science building. I can show you where it is.”

Luffy smiles up at him and steps in a random direction, “Sure! Let’s go.”

Zoro smirks and pulls at Luffy’s elbow, making sure he doesn’t go too far, “It’s this way.”

20 minutes later and they’re in front of the Science building for sure - it says science on it - but none of the classrooms have the letter E. The only reason they stopped looking is because Nami called and screamed at Luffy which Zoro _rudely_ laughs at. After Nami tells Luffy how to get there she hangs up the phone not giving Luffy a chance to explain.

Luffy looks at Zoro, who’s hiding his laughter and laughs too, “You got me more lost, Zoro.”

“Shut up.”

Luffy pushes at Zoro gently for getting them to the wrong place. A toothy smile spreads on Zoro’s face as he pushes Luffy back. 

Luffy notices Zoro looks really great when he smiles, his smile looks really dangerous, like he could eat you alive. Not like a creepy smile but something much closer to the fierceness of an animal. It makes Luffy feel a feeling he doesn’t really get, but it’s a good feeling.

Luffy smiles even wider and pushes back again just a little harder. This gets Zoro to try pushing back at him again but Luffy isn’t having it. Luffy runs down the hall with Zoro chasing after him almost catching him a few times by trying to trip him or grab the back of his shirt. Luffy escapes Zoro’s grasp every time though and soon enough he’s bursting out the door to the front building. Luffy doesn’t hear Zoro right behind him though. He turns around waiting for him. After a few moments Zoro comes stalking out, a little grumpy and a blush on his face.

“Shishishi, Zoro’s pretty slow!”

Zoro’s face gets even grumpier, “Am not.” 

“Yeah he is.” and before Zoro can argue Luffy asks, “Why's your face all red?”

Zoro looks away and Luffy notices Zoro’s face gets a little redder. “I don't know, maybe I'm hot.”

Luffy looks at him, eyebrows raised waiting for a real answer. Zoro doesn't say anything, standing his ground. Then Luffy realizes what Zoro just said. 

"Well, I guess you are pretty hot Zoro but I don't think that's why your face is all red." Luffy smirks at Zoro.

Zoro’s brows push together in confusion, seemingly not getting why Luffy would say that. A moment later though he supposedly gets it though because he smiles and shakes his head. The blush on his face gets evermore darker too. “Shut up.”

Luffy’s smirk turns into a smile, happy Zoro got his joke. Then, Luffy remembers what he was originally supposed to be doing and grabs Zoro's wrist to make sure he follows, “Come on, Zoro’s coming with me.”

“Yeah alright.”

Luffy lets go of Zoro’s wrist right after that and they’re off to go find Nami.

-

The building where Nami wants him to go is all the way on the other side of the campus. At least that's the way it seems for how long they walk.

While they’re walking Zoro looks really relaxed. He’s not smiling anymore but he doesn’t give off the awkward tension he first had when Luffy saw him today. Zoro’s presence is oddly calming despite barely knowing him. 

It doesn’t take a long time for Luffy to come up with a question to ask Zoro, "Is Zoro really that good with swords?"

"Of course."

"But how do you know your good?" Luffy asks, tone almost accusing.

"I go to competitions."

Luffy gasps, “Does Zoro do sword fights at competitions?!”

Zoro smiles, “That’s part of it, yeah.”

_I wanna see that! That’s so cool!_ Luffy thinks. “ZORO THAT’S SO COOOOOOL!!!” Luffy shakes Zoro by pulling at his arm, showing his enthusiasm. “Do you like it?”

"What? The competitions?"

"Yes and no, all the sword stuff."

Zoro's eyebrows pinch inward, "Why would I do it if I don't like it?"

"Lots of reasons, but do you?"

Zoro scoffs like doing it for any other reason is ridiculous, "I love it." Zoro says firmly.

Luffy smiles. Luffy's about to ask another question but Zoro continues before he can.

"I guess I know another reason why I’d do it," Zoro looks him straight in the eye when he says "I'm going to be the strongest swordsman. The best. I have to beat my rival to it too."

Luffy doesn’t understand the feeling he gets at that. He had similar feelings the other night when he met Zoro, but not this strong. It feels fuzzy and bubbly, but good. Somehow he feels a connection to Zoro that shouldn’t be there. Luffy smiles, probably the widest since he met Zoro. “Really?! That’s amazing, Zoro!!!” He shakes Zoro again as he says it. “We’re both going to be the best! Zoro’s gonna be the strongest swordsman and I’m gonna be the best at mixed martial arts!”

Zoro stops. He looks like he really confused again. Luffy mimics Zoro’s confusion, not understanding why Zoro would be confused. Then suddenly Zoro says, “Wait, you do mixed martial arts?!”

Luffy smiles proudly, “Yep.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that when I asked you why you were so strong?!” Zoro yells.

“Well, that’s not why I’m strong?”

“I meant fighting, you’re really good at fighting!”

Luffy frowns, “I thought you meant physically strong?! Or overall strong maybe?”

Zoro facepalms and wipes his hand down is face, looking agonizingly done. Zoro takes a breath. “So, are you any good?” Zoro asks, copying Luffy’s earlier question.

“I am!”

If Zoro has anymore actual questions he doesn’t ask them before the supposed building comes into sight (Nami said there was some weird sculpture in front of the building) Luffy stops walking, which will hopefully stop Zoro from walking. Zoro does stop and looks at Luffy, “What is it?”

“I’ll race you to the building.”

“If I don’t know where I’m going how can I beat you.”

“It’s right there, the last building,” Luffy points at the building. Luffy’s smile turns into more of a smirk as he looks at Zoro, “I don’t think Zoro can beat me though.”

“Fuck that, let’s do this.” Zoro says, ready to redeem himself from last time.

“Yes!” Luffy grins and gets into a sprint position, Zoro does the same. “Ready?”

Zoro nods.

“Go!”

They keep up with each other the whole way and by the time they get there neither of them can tell who gets there first. They almost trip on each other as they get there too, making Luffy laugh. They argue all the way into the building about who won and why, and keep arguing until they walk into the classroom Nami indicated and she cuts them off, “Finally! My god, Luffy I swear-- Zoro?”

“...Nami.” Zoro nods his head in greeting.

Wait. WAIT. “ZORO KNOWS NAMI?! NAMI YOU KNOW ZORO?!”

Nami throws her head back to sigh dramatically, “That’s why it took you sooooo long.”

Zoro just responds Luffy’s questions with a very brief “yeah.”

“Why didn’t Zoro say something?” Luffy asks.

Zoro shrugs, “Thought there might be another Nami.”

Nami’s already walking up to Luffy carrying something really big and weirdly shaped. She places it into Luffy’s arms as Zoro finishes answering Luffy’s question. “I need help carrying stuff to my car, some of it’s really heavy and I can’t carry it all. There’s more, come with me.”

Luffy and Zoro follow Nami as she leads them out the back of the classroom and into a gated area that has a lot of pottery type stuff. “Nami, how do you know Zoro? And why couldn’t someone else help you?”

“We’re drinking buddies, we go to this bar every other friday night and we drink. And everyone else is busy.”

“But what about Zoro?” Nami stops at a shelf that has a lot of other weirdly shaped items, picks up a _really_ big one and gives it to Luffy to carry.

She hands Zoro another big thing as she glares at Zoro and says, “Yeah, what about Zoro? I thought you had a class?” 

Zoro glares right on back, “It got cancelled, didn’t know when I told you.” 

Nami continues to glare. Zoro’s resolve doesn’t waver. _Maybe they’re having some kind of weird staring contest?_

After a moment Nami simply smiles and Zoro’s face gets really grumpy. _Weird, maybe it wasn’t a staring contest._

Nami picks up another piece and walks back towards the classroom, “Let’s go.”

Luffy and Zoro follow Nami to her car. Luffy tries to figure out what he’s holding, “Nami what are these?”

Nami sighs, “Please don’t ask me that. They’re for my art class.”

“Why are you taking an art class? I thought you were majoring in some map, weather science thing?”

“I have to take an art class for the general education part of the degree.”

Luffy frowns, “That’s dumb.” Why does college make you do more things that you don’t need to do?

“Yeah, but it’s fun… sometimes.”

After a moment Luffy almost drops one of Nami’s art things. Nami notices and yells at him to not drop them. So they don’t really talk anymore on the way to Nami’s car because Luffy’s trying to make sure he doesn’t drop something, which he’s almost does two more times. Luckily Nami’s car isn’t extremely far away. 

When they get there she puts the items inside really carefully and thanks them before Nami asks, “Do you want rides?”

“Yeah, sure! Thanks Nami!” Luffy yells as he hops readily into the front seat. Nami gets into the driver's seat right after.

“That’s awfully nice of you,” Zoro tells Nami as he sits in the back, in a voice that sounds kind of sarcastic.

Nami’s eye twitches, “You know... I can retract that offer.”

“Sorry.” 

They drop Zoro off first. Zoro’s about to step out of the car when Luffy says, “Zoro?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we hang out sometime?”

The smallest of smiles appear on Zoro’s face, “Yeah sure, text me.”

Luffy smiles really wide and he can’t hold back a small shishishi, “Okay! Bye Zoro!”

“Zoro.” Nami says before Zoro can completely get out.

Zoro’s frowns and his eyebrows turn down, “Huh?”

“You owe me a drink,” Nami teases, “you know why.”

Zoro glares, “Damn it. Fine.” Then, Zoro gets out and closes the door.

Luffy tries asking why Zoro owes Nami a drink while she drives him home, but after two attempts he gets Nami isn’t going to tell him.

\---

Later that day Luffy texts Zoro, telling Zoro he wants to go partying with him on Saturday and he’d pick him up at 9 and Zoro accepts. And by picking him up, Luffy means to walk to the dorms and walk with him to the party because Luffy doesn’t have a license.

When Luffy gets to Zoro’s building he has to text Zoro to let him know he’s there. Luffy impatiently stands outside for a few minutes before Zoro walks out of the front door of the building. But by then Luffy’s deeply engulfed with a conversation he’s having on his phone with Usopp.

“Luffy.” A voice interrupts Luffy’s thoughts. When he looks up he sees Zoro standing in front of him, and he’s wearing a shirt that has a band name on it that Luffy recognizes as some emo band only because Ace likes the same band.

“Hey Zoro,” Luffy says, smile popping into place. Luffy puts his phone in his pocket, conversation completely forgotten. Luffy turns in the direction the party is, “Let’s go!” Luffy yells while walking away from Zoro with renewed energy, “I wanna get there before anything crazy happens!”

Zoro immediately follows, catching up after only a few quick steps. After walking about a block Zoro asks, “Where’s your car?”

Luffy’s eyebrows turn down again, smile lost, head tilted, confused, “Why would I have a car?”

Now Zoro’s head tilts, mimicking Luffy’s confusion, “Because you’re 19 and you said you were picking me up?”

Luffy laughs, “I don’t have a car Zoro, I don’t have the patience to take the tests.” Plus, the one time Ace let him drive he crashed it into a tree. It wasn’t super bad but Ace wasn’t very happy about it.

“Oh, okay.” Zoro shrugs, and Luffy takes it as an indication that it didn’t matter whether he had a car or not so he’s just moving on.

They walk for a few more minutes silently except for Luffy’s humming. Luffy’s coming to the understanding that Zoro isn’t somebody who talks a lot, and that’s okay because Luffy doesn’t mind that. Plus, he knows he can talk enough for the both of them. But right now, there isn’t really much to talk about. Talking about the news, how you’ve been doings, pasts, is all really boring stuff to talk about, and nothing happens on the walk there. Luffy’s thinking of questions to ask though, he wants to know more about Zoro.

“Do you go to parties a lot Zoro?” Luffy asks.

“Yeah, I’d say I go to quite a few.”

“Great!”

“You have something you want to do?”

“Kinda! The chaos of it is fun. It makes for a good adventure!” Luffy giggles. “We’re going adventure seeking Zoro!”

Zoro’s silent for a few seconds before he responds with “Sounds fun.”

“What do you usually do at parties, Zoro?”

“Drink.”

Confused, Luffy frowns and his eyebrows pinch together, “That’s it?”

“Yeah I guess.”

Luffy frowns at him.

“What?”

“That doesn’t sound fun Zoro.”

Zoro laughs. Luffy doesn’t really get why Zoro laughs but he’s happy to see it.

They arrive to the first party soon after that, it’s at a frat house behind the university. There’s a lot of people already drunk at 11:15pm. The music is extremely loud but you can still hear a faint “CHUG CHUG CHUG!” from somewhere in the house. And you can see some shirtless skinny guy standing on a table trying to reach the chandelier.

Luffy smiles immediately, this is perfect. He looks at Zoro, who’s squeezed in behind him, to see what his reaction is. Zoro has a stink face, Luffy laughs so hard. When he opens his eyes again he sees Zoro’s small smile aimed towards him and Luffy smiles back. Then Luffy leads the way, snaking through the crowd. Luffy knows Zoro probably wants to drink so that’s kind of what he’s looking for first. Plus, Luffy wants something to drink himself and to see if there's food. Eventually he finds the drinks in a kitchen that's still widely connected to the living room, no food though. It’s also less crowded as people seem to come and go quickly. As soon as they get to the kitchen Luffy looks for the orange juice, grabs a plastic cup from the bag on the counter, and pours himself a cup. Zoro too grabs a plastic cup and pours a lot of some type of brown alcohol into it.

Zoro’s already taking a sip from the cup as Luffy leads them out of the kitchen.

They make it to an area where there are too many couches, and Luffy’s about to pass through it before he sees Vivi of all people sitting on one of those couches. “Vivi?!” Vivi looks up at the sound of her name called, “Vivi, I thought you didn’t come these kind of parties?!”

Vivi smiles brightly back at him, “I usually don’t!” Luffy sits next to her so they can hear each other better, Zoro sits down too, filling up the space for the couch. Vivi glances at Zoro but doesn’t say anything. “But I came here to make sure Nami doesn’t get in trouble!”

“What is Nami’s doing that would get her in trouble?!” 

Vivi “whispers” something to Luffy, it isn’t clear but it seems like Nami’s trying to steal something for Vivi’s own frat house because one of the guys from this one is a scumbag. 

Luffy doesn’t know what she says immediately so he sits there for a moment to process what Vivi just said. He takes the first sip of his drink and it is a MISTAKE.

Luffy’s had orange juice mixed with alcohol too many times, due to too many misunderstandings, he knows it’s alcohol immediately, and makes the biggest stink face because of it.

Vivi notices it first, “Luffy?”

And then Zoro notices, “What is it?”

Luffy just looks into his cup extremely sad because now he doesn’t have orange juice and there’s no way to get it at this particular party because of the alcohol mixed in. Also, alcohol tastes disgusting.

Zoro just takes his cup from him. Luffy looks back to Vivi.

Finally having processed what Vivi told him, Luffy stands up, “Vivi, I’m just going to kick his ass, what’s his name?!”

Vivi’s looking over at Zoro again, but then when she realizes what Luffy says her eyes widen, “No, no, it’s okay Luffy, we’ve got this.”

“Are you sure?!” 

Vivi giggles, at least it looks like she giggles, Luffy can’t hear, “Yeah, I’m sure. If I need you, I’ll tell you, don’t worry.”

“Okay,” Luffy sits back down. He looks back out at the party, looking for where he wants to go. Luffy looks back to see if Zoro’s ready, and Zoro with only one drink now raises an eyebrow at him. Luffy smiles back at him before getting up and looking back to Vivi, “Be careful Vivi.” He looks back at Zoro and nods indicating he wants Zoro to follow him again.

Through the party Luffy introduces Zoro to a few people who are absolutely wild and they have hilarious stories. They see some guy jump from the roof into the house’s pool, it was kind of crazy to watch because he almost landed on the fence. But it looks really fun to do and they guy was obviously drunk when he did and mistepped. This really doesn’t factor into Luffy deciding he wants to do it, he just grabs Zoro, no thinking and searches for how to get to the roof. 

When they hit the stairs Zoro asks, “What are you looking for?”

“How to get onto the roof.” Luffy says.

“You wanna jump off it?”

“Yeah!” Luffy nods. “You should do it too! It’ll be fun.”

Zoro shrugs, “Alright.” Luffy beams, no one ever says okay to stuff like this!

When they get to the part of the roof set over the pool, everyone shouts. Probably excited to see someone wipe out. They ignore them. Zoro takes his boots and socks off though and throws them to the side of the pool. Luffy asks why he would do that, and Zoro explains he doesn’t wanna walk around in wet shoes which actually is a good point in Luffy’s eyes. They jump in, Luffy first, Zoro second. 

When Luffy jumps in he yells excitedly when his head pops out of the water. “THAT WAS AWESOME!” Luffy shouts as he moves far enough out of the way so Zoro won’t land on him.

Zoro jumps in as soon as Luffy moves far enough off, he doesn’t say anything when he comes up but he does have a little smile on his face and it’s super cute with his head just barely popping out of the water. 

They get out and continue to party, the wetness of their clothes doesn’t bother them very much, due to it not being too chilly.

A little later, Luffy and Zoro get challenged by the two guys at the ping pong table to a game. Luffy would have said no if he felt like it wasn’t going to be fun, but he’s played one of the guys before at a different party and he was really go so, why not. They wipe the floor with them despite Zoro telling him he hasn’t played it a lot, somehow though Zoro’s a really good partner and it’s easy to play around him. They leave the party pretty soon after that though because Luffy finds it surprisingly boring (especially since they won that game so easily). 

They go to another one that’s close by. It isn’t another frat house luckily but it’s probably some rich person’s because the house is super huge. Awesomely they have food, which is amazing for it being almost one in the morning. Sadly, they don’t have food for long because Luffy eats it all. Zoro was able to manage grabbing two slices of pizza in the process of him eating everything. Zoro gets himself more drinks, and they walk around to party looking for something to do but it’s a pretty boring party. It was fun though when someone turned off the music and started talking into a microphone asking “where the straw hat guy who ate all the food” was. Some guys tried to catch them but they made their escape.

He looks at his texts as they’re walking and looking for another party. Usopp texted him a while ago about him and Sanji being at another party and that Luffy should come hang out with them and maybe make sure they get home safely. So that’s where they go.

The place is a little further into town closer to Sanji’s restaurant and definitely not owned by a rich person this time, but the liveliness of the party is relatively the same. 

Usopp and Sanji are on this really small couch and they’re just laughing their asses off. When Usopp sees them though, or specifically Zoro, he flinches. Luffy doesn’t know why he does so he asks Usopp what’s wrong and Usopp pulls him down so he can say, “There’s a scary guy following you” while looking at Zoro with a really freaked out expression. Luffy looks over his shoulder to see who Usopp’s talking about but all he sees is Zoro.

“Who are you talking about Usopp?” Luffy asks while pulling back.

Usopp tugs him back to shriek right into his ear “THE GREEN HAIRED GUY!”

“The green… You mean Zoro?!” Luffy looks over to Zoro to try and see what Usopp’s seeing but just ends up laughing. “That’s just Zoro!”

Usopp looks offended, “Who’s Zoro?!”

Luffy’s smiling when he pulls Zoro closer to Usopp and Sanji, “This is Zoro.” Luffy looks over to Zoro, “Zoro, this guy is Usopp, and the other guy is Sanji. They’re my friends.”

Zoro nods his head to both of them and just says, “Hey.” Usopp waves back timidly and Sanji just nods to him with the slightest skeptical look.

They all don’t say anything for a moment before Luffy asks, “Is this party cool at all?”

Usopp and Sanji know what Luffy’s asking for. He wants to know if there is anything to actually stay for.

“They have a karaoke thing.” Sanji tells him.

If Luffy could have stars in his eyes, he knows they would be there. “THEY HAVE KARAOKE?!?!” Luffy yells excitedly, he grabs onto Zoro so he can drag him with him as soon as he knows the direction it is. “WHERE?! WHERE IS IT?!”

Sanji laughs, “I didn’t know you’d be so excited about karaoke.”

“Sanjiiiii,” Luffy whines. HE NEEDS TO KNOW WHERE IT IS!

Sanji points in the general direction, and already latched onto Zoro’s arm he’s ready to go! Sanji and Usopp will come if they want but he’s doing fun stuff with Zoro, so Zoro has to come.

“Luffy!” Zoro yells over the sound of the party, “I don’t wanna do karaoke!”

“But it’ll be fun!” 

“Not for me!” Luffy sees the worried expression on Zoro’s face when he says it.

Still moving through the crowd Luffy does his best to make a good “sad puppy” face. “You don’t have to sing Zoro, just come with me?!” Zoro looks skeptical, “Pleeeeease.”

Zoro almost pouts. Almost. Maybe he isn’t and it’s just the light. “I don’t have to sing?”

“Just go up there with me?” Luffy’s still got his puppy face on, hoping it works on Zoro like so many others. Karaoke’s no fun without at least one friend there to laugh with.

After a moment’s consideration Zoro says, “Fine.”

They get to the area where the karaoke is and it’s set up so the “stage” is just an open area of space and there’s a flat screen to show the lyrics. When someone finishes a song Luffy bounces up there, still pulling Zoro along with him, as fast as possible. The mic is set on a stand by the wall, Luffy grabs it and looks through the song list. He doesn’t think too much about it and just picks a song he knows enough to sing. It’s kinda pop-y and rock-y and it’s fun!

Luffy starts to sing the song and part of the crowd that is actually paying attention to the karaoke part of the party cheers in support. Luffy may not be the greatest singer but that’s why it’s fun, talent doesn’t matter too much.

Luffy looks over to Zoro, who obviously doesn’t want to be up there, and grabs one of Zoro’s hands with his free one and moves their arms and sways his own hips, inviting Zoro to dance with him. Zoro looks super nervous, but Luffy messes up the lyrics and laughs and the crowd still cheers encouragements. This at least gets Zoro to smile, and when Luffy has the chance, he says, “Please, Zoro?” 

This actually gets Zoro to move. They don’t do any crazy dancing just step between each other to the beat of the music while Luffy swing their arms. Zoro lets Luffy twirl him even though he has to bend down a little to go under Luffy’s arm. Luffy messes up a few more song lyrics here and there and they laugh. At this point, Luffy really doesn’t care what the crowd does, it’s just fun to see his new friend having a good time with him. But it’s really fun. It’s really fun to have Zoro go with him.

He doesn’t quite get it but Zoro just seems to just be apart of him and he still doesn’t even know the swordsman very much.

Sadly the song has to end soon enough, and when it does Luffy finds he really, really, doesn’t want to let go of Zoro’s hand. So he doesn’t.

They start heading back towards were Sanji and Usopp were.

“You know, if you wanted me to dance we should have got more alcohol.” Zoro tells him.

“Shishishi, but you danced with me anyway.”

“...Yeah.”

Usopp looks _extremely_ done when they get there. He can’t hear what Sanji’s saying but Usopp looks really tired of it, and when Sanji stops talking he can see and hear Usopp yelling but he can’t clearing make out what he’s yelling about.

When they do get up to hearing range of Usopp and Sanji, Luffy asks them if they’re ready to go.

Sanji tells him they have to wait because of some girl or something. Luffy really doesn’t get it or care. But then, Usopp says Sanji needs to stop being a dick and that they are _indeed_ leaving. Luffy lets go of Zoro’s hand as soon as they get out of the party, not feeling the need to keep Zoro’s hand in his like before. He also doesn’t know how okay Zoro is about him holding his hand, so he pushes away the desire to hold it.

Usopp leads the way at first, he’s kinda fuming. Luffy catches up to him leaving Zoro and Sanji behind him. “What’s wrong, Usopp?”

Usopp looks over to him, he’s obviously mad but he calms a bit. “Just Sanji being stupid like he usually is. You know.”

“Yeah… but you don’t get this mad when he does the girl thing.”

Usopp’s eyes widen a bit a that. “Yeah, well, you didn’t see what happened!”

Luffy frowns and his head tilts a little, “Then tell me!”

Usopp hums, “No.”

“Why not?!”

“Because it’s a secret! I promised I Sanji I wouldn’t tell.”

Luffy pouts and shakes Usopp’s arm. “TELL MEEEEEE!”

“No!” Usopp squeeks.

Luffy’s about to keep going but then Sanji shows up on Usopp’s other side. “Usopp can I talk to you?”

“I guess,” Usopp says, tone flat.

Sanji looks over at Luffy, “I need to talk to Usopp alone.”

Luffy looks at Usopp to make sure he’s okay and Usopp nods to him. “Fine,” Luffy pouts and steps back to walk with Zoro. Luffy slows their pace a little so they’re about ten yards behind. 

Luffy doesn’t converse with Zoro for a few minutes, trying to decipher his friends body language. Sanji’s looking forlorn as he says what he says to Usopp. Sanji says something else and a small smile blooms on Usopp’s face. Sanji visibly brightens, sending a big smile to Usopp and Usopp responds with a big smile of his own. “Are you guys done?!” Luffy yells.

Usopp yells “Yeah” back to him. Usopp and Sanji slow down so they can catch back up.

As they walk Luffy tells them how he met Zoro and the parties they went to earlier. Sanji says something about how they really shouldn’t get in more fights just because he found another fighty blockhead like him. Zoro obviously doesn’t like something about what Sanji says then due to the way he frowns and glares at Sanji but doesn’t do anything.

They drop Sanji off first. Then, Usopp who seems to actually like talking to Zoro and vice versa. 

Luffy asks if Zoro wants to keep going but Zoro says he’s pretty beat and he should probably go home. So, Luffy decides the nights over despite his never ending energy.

On the way to Zoro’s dorm, Zoro’s slips his hand into Luffy’s. Luffy looks at their hands before smiling and looking over at Zoro, “Did Zoro have fun?”

“I did.”

“That’s good.” Luffy tightens his grip on Zoro’s hand and starts swinging their arms a little. “Zoro?”

“Hmm?”

“What got you into swordfighting?” Luffy asks.

Zoro looks over to him. “I’m not really sure actually. Maybe I saw it on tv?”

“You don’t know?”

“I was like 4 or 5 when I started so no, not really.”

“That’s really awesome, Zoro.”

“What that I was little when I started?”

“No, that you’ve kept with it for so long. Not a lot of people do that.” Zoro hums in understanding. “How did you start that little though?”

“Ugh, I got a plastic sword and some sword technique books and just copied the stuff in that. I think.” 

“That’s really cute.” Zoro raises an eyebrow at the comment. “Baby Zoro was really determined.” Luffy explains.

“Yeah, I guess.” Zoro doesn’t say anything for a moment, and then, “Later I somehow ended up at a dojo and the master of it let me train there.”

“You must be as good as you said you are then, since you’ve been training for so long!”

“You still doubt me?” Zoro says almost jokingly or sarcastically.

Luffy laughs, “You haven’t shown me yet Zoro!”

Zoro acts annoyed, “You’re so impatient.” Luffy giggles and Zoro smiles back at him. “Why’d you get into martial arts?”

“Mixed martial arts!”

“Yeah, that.”

“Shanks showed it to me. It was fun, so I kept doing it.”

“Who’s Shanks?”

Luffy thinks for a moment, “He’s kinda like my dad. He gave me this Straw hat.” Luffy points to the hat.

Zoro nods. “You know, if I have to show you how good at sword fighting I am, you have to show me how good you are too?”

“I can do that.”

“You sure?”

Confused, Luffy asks, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Maybe you aren’t as good as you say you are?” Zoro says, clearly joking.

Luffy dramatically gasps, “Zoro!”

Zoro laughs, and Luffy laughs with him. Then, Zoro stops walking for some reason.

“Why’d you stop?”

Zoro nods to his building that they’re suddenly in front of. Luffy frowns.

“Aw. Zoro has to go home now?”  
“Yep.”

“Zoro should pick the next thing we do.”

“You sure? I’m not that fun, Luffy.”

Luffy frowns, already hating that Zoro would think that at all, “WHAT?! Yeah, you are! Zoro’s super fun.”

Zoro looks at him, there’s definitely a very light blush rising to the surface. “Fine.”

Luffy smiles. “Good. Goodnight Zoro!”

“Goodnight Luffy.” Zoro squeezes Luffy’s hand before letting go and going into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to right Luffy's shishishi without it being awkward. Like I could say giggles/chuckles but would you get that it's shishishi.
> 
> Luffy and Zoro's current hand holding consist of no interlocking fingers. Also they are just friends holding hands! Friends can hold hands, even if Zoro's already head over heels for Luffy his thought process here is more: if he can hold my hand, why can't I hold his?
> 
> So with the thing about them jumping in the pool from the roof, I originally had them just not doing that and then I realized Luffy totally would do it and not give to shits about any possible consequences. Zoro basically just does the same thing because he's also dumb. So now they jumped in because it would be against their characterizations not too.
> 
> Zoro drank Luffy's spiked orange juice for him.
> 
> Bug me on Twitter, my @ is zoroswtybandana. My tumblr (for those who still use that is zorossweatybandana. Please come and ask me Zolu stuff I wanna talk about them all day and night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Luffy met Law. Luffy and Zoro talk on the phone. Luffy hangs out with Robin and Usopp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* I'm so so so sorry for how long this took.
> 
> also, very important: I'm changing the name of this fic when I post the next chapter to "Saturday Night's Alright (for Fighting)" as I realized it's a perfect name considering the first chapter (and if I'm gonna use a song title to title this fic).
> 
> also, also, I don't remember how much of this I edited so...... good luck.

~ About half a year ago ~

Luffy was hungry after a hard day of training. He trained by himself, but there were people around so he wasn’t dying from the silence. Pure determination to become stronger kept him in check so he could train for hours and hours before he could get distracted. Sometimes people would have to get him to stop and take a break but as soon as that would happen he’d realize he’s STARVING. That wasn’t always the case though, some days he couldn’t concentrate at all and couldn’t not be easily distracted.Today however, is not one of those days. Today is one of the days he’s trained too hard and needs to eat a lot of food _right now_.

He texted Sanji if he could make him food, but apparently Sanji was in a class and wouldn’t be done anytime soon because he had _more_ classes after that. Stupid college.

Guess he was off to the nearest cheap restaurant he could find which seemed to be some kind of sandwich and burger place. Luffy looked at the menu for the biggest meatiest thing he could find and he’s in luck. They a giant burger challenge!!! Sadly it looks like is only four pounds of meat with a whole bunch of other stuff on it. To get it free he’d have to eat it under an hour? Too easy.

Suddenly, some loud banging sound from behind him caught his attention. When he looked over in it’s direction he noticed that there was a tray and some food on the floor (sad) and this guy with a weird spotted hat looked really angry while some blond guy just laughed. Whatever the blond guy did, the spotted hat guy acted like he was over it quickly. The blond guy tells spotted hat guy something short and just gets up and leaves. So, it's back to ordering the giant free burger for Luffy.

The guy at the counter gives him a look when Luffy orders. “You sure you can afford that sir?”

“What do you mean? It says it’s free if I eat it under an hour!”

The cashier looks at him like he’s dumb, sighs, and starts keying the order in, “Okay, it’s you’re funeral.”

They tell him to go find a table and they’ll bring it out to him because making it takes at least fifteen minutes. He sits down in the only table available and looks for stuff on his phone to distract him in the meantime. He replies to Nami’s text in the group chat about some weird guy from college that can’t follow gps directions or learn math for shit. He replies to Ace and Sabo’s texts about getting stuff from the grocery store. Always to send a much needed meat emoji even though he knows they have “enough” meat for a while. More meat can’t hurt. He plays some of the simple games on his phone for about two minutes before he gets bored and just closes his phone.

He leans his head back and blows air out of his mouth before leaning forward and resting his chin on his hand. He looks around. He notices how the place isn’t very big, considering this is kind of a city area Luffy isn’t very shocked about that. Then, he notices spotted hat guy again, he’s with 3 other people one of whom has bear ears on? At least that’s what Luffy thinks they are. Spotted hat guy looks really grumpy too. His black sweater adds to the dark mood he exudes. He definitely isn’t over what that blond guy did, whatever it was.

“Hey! Guy!” Luffy silences is the room. A lot of people looked over at him, ironically spotted hat guy doesn’t. Luffy looks right at him though waiting for Spotted hat guy to look up. Luckily, one of his friends notices, slaps spotted hat guy’s shoulder, and points over to Luffy. 

Spotted hat guy sighs when he sees. “What?”

“What did the blonde guy do?!”

Spotted hat guy looks a little shocked at the question, “That’s none of your business.”

“Aw come on! He’s gone, you can say it!”

“No. Leave me alone.” Spot hat guy glares at him before pulling out his phone and looking at it, obviously trying to get Luffy to stop talking to him.

Luffy’s about to keep trying but someone comes out of the kitchen and when Luffy glances over it’s his order! The worker sets in down in front of Luffy after asking if he’s the one who ordered to challenge and starts the timer with a click.

Luffy grabs the thing with both hands and starts gobbling it down. It only takes him ten minutes to eat the thing. When he looks up he sees basically the whole restaurant staring at him. “What?”

“That was disgusting.” Spotted hat guy says with a slight smirk on his face.

Luffy smiles, “Nuh uh!”

“It was though,” one of spotted hat guy’s friends back up.

Spotted hat guy mutters something Luffy can’t hear, but at least now Luffy has his attention. “You wanna be friends spot hat guy?!”

“Spot hat guy?! My name’s Law!” Law actually manages to yell back.

“Trafalgar D. Water Law,” the guy with bear ears says as Luffy gets up to sit with them.

“But to you, it’s Law!” Law tells Luffy as Luffy sits down in the abandoned chair.

Luffy laughs. “Sure.” Law makes a face. “I’m Luffy.”

The bear guy introduces himself as Bepo and then introduces Law’s other two friends as Shachi and Penguin.

“Who was that blond guy?”

Bepo says something about a flamingo before Law cuts him off with a “Stop asking about him, Luffy.”

And now that they’re obviously friends Luffy does. They all talk to Luffy for a little bit, asking him what his major is and boring stuff like that before Luffy explains he doesn’t go. They have some conversation about stuff that Luffy doesn’t follow really well, he can understand the words sometimes but a lot of it is really advanced for someone who’s only taken high school science. So Luffy asks why they know so much sciency stuff and Law explains they’re all getting degrees in medicine. Now it at least makes sense why nothing they say makes sense.

Luffy steals from they’re plates too and they don’t seem to mind as the fry portion would be seen as huge to normal food eaters. Luffy keeps asking completely random questions when he hears something he somewhat understands trying to move them to things he can understand. They don’t. But it doesn’t bother Luffy. He’s more interested in talking to Law but obviously it’ll have to be on a different day or time or whatever.

“Alright.” Luffy stands up in the middle of the groups very confusing conversation, “I’m gonna go. It was nice to meet you. I’ll see you Torao!” 

“Torao?!” Law asks.

Luffy smiles, Yeah, it’s what I’m calling you.” 

Law gives him a weird look, “Fine.”

And that’s how he met Law! He let the fates decide when he’d next see the guy next. Ironically he saw the Flamingo guy first, a few weeks later and got in a fight with him that had nothing to do with Torao. He re-met Torao about 10 minutes later and Torao cleaned up the cuts and cooled the black eye he got from fighting Flamingo. Torao _basically_ said how cool it was of him to beat the Flamingo guy like he did. From then on they were officially friends.

He still doesn’t completely know why Flamingo makes Torao so mad but if Torao needed him to Luffy would definitely beat the shit out of the guy for him.

~ Present ~

Zoro was standing outside of his last class for the day. It’s been a few days since he last saw Luffy and he figured out what he wanted to do the next time they hung out while he was in class. Zoro can’t believe he didn’t think of it sooner.

But now he’s kind of fidgeting, pushing off texting Luffy. If he tells Luffy that means he has to show him sooner, and what if Luffy doesn’t like what he picked out for them to do? _I’m acting stupid,_ Zoro thinks. 

Zoro: I figured out what we should do.

He presses send before he can think too much about it and puts his phone in his pocket hoping to forget it. He starts walking back to his dorm, the summery/fall weather is really nice to walk in with the warm temperature and the cool breeze. It’s not long before it buzzes- or rather, rings. Luffy’s calling him. Zoro takes a deep breath in and out, trying to calm himself before pressing the green answer button.

Still walking he answers, “Yeah?” 

“Hi Zoro!” Zoro can hear the smile in Luffy’s voice.

Zoro tries to hold back a smile of his own, “Hey.”

“I saw your text! What do you wanna do?!”

“I ugh… I kinda want to surprise you actually?”

“Hmm… okay! but can I guess?” Zoro doesn’t answer just waits. “Are you gonna show me your swords?”

A smile pulls at the corners of Zoro’s lips, “Heh… Not yet.”

“Hmmmmmm…" Luff takes a solid minute to think before he says, "I don’t know.”

“You didn’t guess very much, Luffy.”

“I’m not good at guessing, Zoro!”

Zoro chuckles, “Why’d you call me? You could’ve just texted that.”

“I could have but… I just wanted to call you.”

“Okay, so what-”

“Wait Zoro! I have a question!”

“Yeah?”

“Me and my friends are having dinner tomorrow and I wanted to know if you’d be okay with coming.”

“Ugh…” _whatiftheydon’tlikeme???_

Oddly it’s almost like Luffy reads his mind because he says, “I think they’ll like you. Usopp and Nami do. And obviously I like you.”

“What about that blonde guy... Sanji?”

“Eh… Sanji doesn’t like any guy he meets at first? He’ll like you eventually.”

Zoro doesn’t say anything, his mind is thinking of too many ways this could go wrong and how it would be easier to stay home.

“Pleeeease Zoro?” Luffy whines. “Pleeeeeeeeease?”

 _Fuck._ “Fine.”

“Yes! It’ll be fun, I promise.”

“I’m sure it will be if you’re there.” _…Oh shit._ Zoro almost drops his phone in his embarrassment. _stupidstupidstu-_

“Shishishi,” Luffy’s laugh interrupts Zoro’s thought, “Same to you, Zoro.”

Zoro feels the blush on his face and he’s really glad Luffy can’t see it. But now he’s completely forgotten how to think, or talk. Zoro’s brain isn’t connecting with his mouth, “...yeah…”

Zoro hears Luffy hum on the other side of the line, “I’m really glad I called you!”

“I’m really glad _you_ called _me._ ” _god, how obvious can I get?_

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

A few seconds pass before Luffy asks, "Do you know when you want to do your thing?"

"Umm… whenever. Sunday night maybe? Unless you have something to do in the morning?"

"We're gonna be out late? Don't you have school?"

"Yeah and I do but I usually go to sleep really late anyway."

"Hmmm… I think Sunday night'll work," Luffy says.

"Great, great." Zoro hears Luffy laugh again, "9:30 good?"

"Sure! And be ready by 6 tomorrow, Nami's picking some of us up. The ones that don't have a car, I mean."

"Okay."

"See you tomorrow, Zoro."

"Bye."

\--

Luffy’s the one to end the call. Luffy just came home from training when Zoro texted him; He’s lying on his back on his bed now, just sinking into it and staring into the ceiling. Luffy immediately wished he didn’t end the call with Zoro, he should have just kept talking to him about literally anything. It keeps him from thinking about his fucking grandfather. He’d talk to Ace or Sabo about it but Ace is at work and Sabo’s probably at school because he isn’t there.

He still has his phone on, in his hand so he immediately sees the texts Zoro sends him.

Zoro: what made u want to call me?  
Zoro: sorry shouldve asked when u calld  
Luffy: can I call u again?  
Zoro: sure

Luffy presses the call button again and presses the phone too his ear. Luffy smiles when he hears Zoro answer, “Hi again, Zoro.” 

“Hi Luffy. So? Why’d you want to call me earlier.”

Luffy thinks, he could say a lot of things but he decides to give just a simple explanation, “Just a bad day, I saw your text and thought talking to you would make it better.”

“Did it?”

“I already told you it did.”

“You did?”

“Shishishi, yeah, when I told you I was glad I called you!”

“Oh.” Zoro doesn’t say much.

“Zoro?” 

“Hmm?”

“Is it okay if I talk to you more?”

“About what?”

Luffy thinks, “I don’t know… umm… what you do today?”

“I just went to my classes. Fell asleep in my math class.”

Luffy laughs, “School _is_ boring. You learn anything?”

Zoro laughed, “Absolutely nothing.”

“Nothing interesting happened? What are you doing now?”

“Nah, and I’m just walking to my dorm.”

“Zorooooo tell me more stuff.”

"What kinda stuff?"

"Um… Nami said you guys go drinking together?”

“You want a story about drinking with Nami huh?”

"Yeah!"

“Hmm… well, the week before last week me and Nami went to a gay bar for the first time.”

Luffy hums in understanding, “Nami likes girls.”

Zoro silent for a few seconds, “And I like guys.”

 _Oh_ , “Oh.” Luffy says, in a tone of understanding rather than disapproval. 

Zoro continues before Luffy can say anything else, “There was this one creepy guy there who kept insisting Nami go on a date with him and eventually Nami clobbered him. Laid him flat out.” 

Luffy huffs with a smile, “Sounds like Nami.”

Zoro laughs at Luffy’s response before continuing, “We also challenged each other to doing keg stands, I won but don’t ask Nami.”

“Shishishi, Zoro lost?”

“Nope. I definitely won, Luffy.” Zoro says a little over confidently, exposing the lie.

“Sure.” Luffy smiles and waits for Zoro to continue.

Zoro keeps telling him a few more stories about what he and Nami have done. The stories are really great and it makes Luffy really glad he met Zoro, he knows Zoro will fit in with all his friends. Make a perfect addition. 

Zoro runs out of stories about drinking with Nami. That’s when Luffy takes the opportunity to ask, “How’d you meet Nami?”

Zoro makes some sort of sighing sound, “I was lost on campus.” Luffy giggles in response. “She brought me to my class that day and noticed I take math.”

“So?” Luffy doesn’t get why Nami would care about something like that.

“Did you know Nami’s a math tutor?” Zoro sounds a bit distraught, “But she scams people on her prices.”

“Ah, That makes sense.”

Luffy hears a huff of a laugh from Zoro again, “Yeah… So she found out how bad I was in it and forced me to let her tutor me.”

“And that’s how you became friends?”

“We usually talked a bit about other stuff when we met up, guess she liked me enough to go out to drinks as often as we do.”

Luffy hummed in response.

“What else do you want to talk about?” Zoro asks.

“I don’t know,” Luffy thought about it for a moment, “maybe Zoro should talk about sword stuff.”

“I could tell you about how I got my swords?”

“Yeah, yeah Zoro! Do that!”

“Well the names of my swords are Wado Ichimonji, Yubashiri, and Sandai Kitetsu.”

“Your swords have names?!”

“Most swords have names.”

“Oh.”

“I got Wado from my sister when she got a better sword. I didn’t have one yet but it’s a good sword so when she offered it I obviously accepted it.”

“You have a sister?!” Luffy interrupts.

“Yeah. Didn’t I let you about her? She’s my rival.”

Luffy thinks for a moment, trying to remember anything Zoro’s said about a sister. “You said something about a rival I think but I don’t remember anything about a sister. But that’s really cool Zoro! My brother’s are my rivals too. Well kinda, I just still haven’t beat them, I don’t know if that counts as a rival.”

Zoro chuckles, “It does. Your brothers are stronger than you though? I thought you said you were good, Luffy.” Zoro says the last part in a tone that’s obviously teasing.

“Shut up Zoro! I am good!” Luffy pauses and then mumbles, “just not as good as them yet.” Luffy hears Zoro’s laugh on the other side of the line, “Keep telling me about your swords Zoro.”

“Oh um…” Zoro talks about how he got his other two swords from the same guy and that one of them is cursed! Zoro says people don’t believe him but it feels very different than other swords. He also talks about other sword things, like the type of swords his swords are and how you can tell the difference but it doesn’t exactly stick within Luffy’s mind. Zoro talks about other stuff too and Luffy doesn’t understand a lot of it but he asks questions when he can. It keeps Zoro talking and Zoro obviously likes talking about his swords and stuff that involves swords. Which is one of the reasons Luffy asks, Zoro’s mood seems to perk up when he asks about them and he’s pretty cute when he talks about it like he does. Plus, swords are really freaking awesome. Zoro’s just... really cool. He’s also really dorky.

Eventually there’s some knocking in the background of Zoro’s side of line that interrupts Zoro, “Hold on, Luffy.” 

Luffy hears a door open and then what sounds like a kid shout, “Hi Zoro!”

That’s followed by Zoro shouting, “Chopper?!” The kid laughs and there’s silence like they’re silence from Zoro’s end for a moment (Zoro and Chopper are hugging). “What are you doing here?” 

“You don’t remember? We set it up so I could come here and visit last month!” the kid says.

“Ah shit, sorry,” Zoro says. Luffy laughs at that.

“Is it still okay?” The kid sounds a little scared, a little sad too.

“Of course it is! We just have to go buy groceries. Oh-!”

The kid sighs sounding relieved, “Okay!”

“I’m on the phone with a friend hold on, Chopper.” Luffy shouldn’t be so happy about Zoro calling him his friend, he knows they’re friends now. “Luffy?”

“I’m here, Zoro.”

“I gotta go, you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Luffy’s upset they have to stop talking, he’s not remembering right now through why he wanted to talk to Zoro so much though.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Luffy smiles, he can’t wait to see Zoro again. “Yep.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Then Luffy’s left alone again, and for some reason he hates it more than usual. He thinks it might be because of how much he likes Zoro. It’s a little weird. He likes Zoro a lot and doesn’t know how to explain it, just that it’s weird.

Luffy tries to force himself to not think about whatever it is that he’s trying not to think about. Since he was just talking to Zoro he just focuses on the conversation they just had and then he recalls the last few times he was with Zoro. Luffy remembers thinking about how much he likes Zoro’s smile and how it makes him feel weird before the bubble bursts and he remembers what he didn’t want to think about.

His grandfather’s assistant called and said his grandfather was coming to visit them soon but didn’t know when he was going to “throw his responsibilities in the garbage or on me (the assistant), just so he can come and pester you.” Pester was a nice way of putting it. Luffy really doesn't want to have to be hit for sleeping at a _normal time,_ after he trained for over 10 hours and went to work. He also doesn’t look forward to having to call the landlord about the door, again.

Luffy also is going to be on the alert, not knowing when he’s coming. But he never really knows when he’s actually going to come. His assistant doesn’t always know and his damn grandfather will just show up. No warning. So… he just has to get over it.

He already told Zoro he’s strong. He tells lots of people he strong because he is. He can do it.

Luffy looks at his phone again and thinks about who might not be busy. He knows everyone would throw down whatever class they’re in to help Luffy feel better but he really doesn’t want to bother them like that, and what if someone's at work, Luffy doesn’t want them to feel bad about it. 

Luffy’s gonna ask if they’re busy, he knows he thinks about this really stupidly and he just needs to ask if they’re busy. Maybe Usopp would like to play video games with him? Or maybe Sanji can teach him to cook something? Or maybe he and Nami can go get food or maybe bowling something like that? Or Robin could read him something? Or Franky could show him whatever new invention he’s working on? Or Brook might like to show him some new music, or let him sing along to Brook’s old songs? And if that all goes bust he’s got other friends too.

When he texts the group chat to see if anyone’s free, Robin and Usopp reply and they decide to go to Usopp’s to play video games and Robin’ll bring a book along she thinks Luffy and Usopp will like after they’re all done with video games.

With that a lot of Luffy’s stress dissipates. Still lying on his back, he closes his eyes and puts a hand over his slowly calming heart and releases a long breath. _God_ , Luffy thinks, _I’m so happy they’re my friends._ They’re all so talented and amazing and being with them him feel really loved and not alone. Even if they all said they couldn’t hang out he’d still feel it, just maybe not at much at this particular moment. _I love them so much!_ Luffy thinks happily.

Energy renewed, Luffy jumps off the bed and makes his way out of the apartment.

\--

“Luffy!” Usopp exclaims as he opens the door and is jumped on by Luffy.

Luffy laughs as Usopp barely manages to stay standing up, “Usopp!” Luffy gets his arms and legs wrapped around Usopp in a tight hug. 

Usopp embraces back. Over Luffy jumping on him, he smiles, “How are you, Luffy?”

“I’m okay,” Luffy still hugging Usopp, resting his chin on Usopp shoulder, “You?”

Usopp sighs, “Just okay? Why are _you_ just okay?!” Luffy’s laugh interrupts Usopp from talking, “I’m okay too, I guess. School just drives me nuts.”

Luffy finally lets go of Usopp, feet drop to the ground as he releases Usopp from his embrace. He stands in front of Usopp still smiling, “What happened?”

“I’m asking you that!”

“I don’t wanna talk about it right now, maybe later!” Usopp makes a skeptical face at that, “So what happened, Usopp?!”

Usopp’s skeptical face turns into a normal one before he says, “Maybe we should wait for Robin to get here.”

“Okay.” Luffy responds as Usopps leads him further into the apartment and to the couch. Usopp already put the controllers out so Luffy grabs the nearest one in preparation. When there are more than two of them they usually play more wii games than others, (like mario kart and smash), but Usopp also has a few anime fighting games for the playstation and those are pretty fun too, but they have to take turns on those. Usopp turns the console on before he grabs a controller for himself. With a controller already in Luffy’s hand he claims player 1 as Usopp sits down, but as soon as Usopp does the doorbell rings indicating Robin’s there too.

Usopp gets up and opens the door to answer it but Luffy’s not far behind so he hugs Robin too before Usopp can say hello. He jumps to hug her too and she’s much better at catching him that Usopp is but she still shakes a little trying to keep them up. “Hey Robin!” Usopp says anyway.

“Hello Usopp. Hello Luffy, how are you?” She asks embracing him back.

“I’m okay. Are you okay?” Luffy asks.

Robin pats the top of his head, smiling, “I’m okay.”

Luffy lets go and walks back to the couch so they can play games now! Robin and Usopp follow close behind and now it’s game time!

“So you wanna hear about what happened now?” Usopp asks as Luffy can pulled up the game they’re about to play. 

“Oh yeah!” Luffy yelled excitedly

“Something happened?” Robin asks.

“Yeah, Luffy asked earlier and I thought we’d wait till you got here.” Usopp responds, moving to sit on the coffee table so he’s sitting across from the two of them. “So…” Usopp tells them about all his teachers want a whole bunch of art assignments on top of art assignments, and then how his teachers won’t teach them anything and some of it’s really frustrating because it has to do with computers and he doesn’t know how to find what the teachers want him to do. Then how one of his partners for a presentation is never available and it’s driving him bonkers.

Luffy says “College sounds terrible,” as soon as Usopp finishes his story.

“Yeah,” Usopp sighs, eyes glued to the screen as he tries to hit Robin out of bounds, “good thing you aren’t in it Luffy, you would have dropped it. But then again you’d probably drive stupid teachers crazy and the chill ones would love you, even if you were only there for one whole day.”

“Maybe, I don’t think I could last a day though, it sounds too boring.”

“And the first day is always the worst too.” Usopp sighs.

A few moments of silence pass as they focus on the game before Robin chims in, “It’s terrible they don’t teach you anything, Usopp.” 

Usopp sighs, “Yeah, it would be so much better if I felt like I was learning something more than 3% of the time.”

The game their playing keeps their attention on the screen and the buttons their pressing, Luffy and Usopp are only a little behind Robin and are really close to beating her but she uses some power to beat them both and win the game. Robin’s smile is almost mocking in their defeat.

Usopp declares they rematch immediately, so they start up another round. They all focus on it, trying to beat Robin again. Robin wins again.

Usopp groans and dramatically sags into the couch in utter defeat. Usopp blows out some air as he sits up again while Luffy starts a new game. “So Luffy,” Usopp says, “what’s with that Zoro guy?”

“What do you mean?” Luffy asks.

As Usopp picks out the character he wants to use he explains, “Are you going to bring him to dinner with us? He seemed kinda scary at first but you seem to like him.”

“Oh yeah! I already asked him.”

“Did he say yes?”

“Yep!” Luffy smile gets a bit wider.

“Cool, cool.”

“Who’s Zoro?” Robin asks.

“He’s this guy with green hair and he practices swords or something with a k specifically. But he’s cool Robin you like him!” Luffy explains.

“I will?” Robin asks, amused.

“Yep. He’s really badass too, he’s really good at fighting. Zoro also went along with most of the things I dragged him into on Saturday.”

“He sounds cool, Luffy.” Robin replies. “I can’t wait to meet him.”

“He is! Tell her Usopp!”

“Wha?!” Usopp’s caught off guard due to button mashing to try and beat Robin. “I only talked to him for like five minutes!” 

“So?”

“Ugh. Yeah, he was pretty cool in those five minutes.”

The three of them play a lot of games for about 3 hours before they’re tired and need food, so Usopp orders a pizza from down the street that he can walk to and pick up real fast, while Robin and Luffy play a few more games while they wait for him. When he gets back they eat at his couch while Robin pulls out her book so she can tell them the story.

Robin first explains that the story is about these pirates going to look for a very particular treasure and they go on a whole bunch of magical adventure together. She says she’s only going to read them the first few chapters though because the adventures can get really long. The captain is really cool, Luffy thinks as Robin reads about how he kicks people butts before and while the captain gets his first crew member. The first crew member is really cool too though, he seems like a good person to be the captains first crew member. Robin said he fights with swords too which is really cool.

Robin continues, reading them the first couple adventures. By the time she’s done the pizza’s gone and both Luffy and Usopp are falling asleep. They aren’t asleep yet but they could pass out any second if they wanted to. Luffy would like to know what happens next in the story too but he really is tired.

“Do you want me to drive you home Luffy?” Robin asks after they’ve said their goodnights to Usopp.

Luffy smiles tiredly back to her “Sure Robin, thanks.”

When Luffy gets home he goes straight to his room and flops into bed and falls asleep quickly, happy he hasn’t thought about his grandfather for all those hours.

\--

Luffy’s getting dressed out of his work out clothes and into some fresh ones about a half hour before Nami’s supposed to pick him up. He’s just wearing a regular green t-shirt with the word “MEAT” across the chest and his “jorts” as Ace calls them. Luffy thinks it’s a fun thing to call them but he said it once and Nami spit out the food she was eating and told him to never say “jorts” again, so. He’s pulling on his shirt when he gets a text.

Luffy picks up his phone from his bed.

Zoro: can i call?

Luffy doesn’t wait for Zoro to call him, he just presses the call button next to Zoro’s name.

“Luffy?” Zoro answers.

“Hey Zoro.” Luffy smiles, happy to hear from Zoro again.

“ I have a... kind of a weird question?”

Luffy’s eyebrows turn down and smile deflating to neutral line, “What is it?”

“I um… I don’t know if you heard on the phone yesterday but I have this friend over? Chopper? He’s like eleven---”

“I’m twelve!” The kids voice interrupts. 

“Yeah, um. Is okay with you if he comes with me? Would it be rude or not to bring him along? To your dinner thing, I know it’s just your friends but--”

Luffy interrupts Zoro too, “Don’t worry Zoro, he can come, as long as he’s not a weeny.”

Zoro laughs, “He’s not.”

“Then, he can come.”

“Thanks, see you soon.”

“Bye Zoro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supposed to be twice as long and have what the next chapter is gonna be: Zoro has dinner with all of Luffy's friends and then Zoro and Luffy do the thing Zoro want's to do, which isn't a date but it totally should be. This part I'm posting was finished before October 1st.
> 
> This fic isn't over, just wait another month and a half or so. I'm laughing and crying about it taking me that long.
> 
> twitter: zoroswtybandana  
> tumblr: zorossweatybandana


End file.
